Red's Thread
by Pey18
Summary: Red gets a little surprise for his birthday. SpecialShipping. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Red hopped off of the Dodrio, trying not to trip with the blindfold over his eyes. He misjudged the height and landed with a thud.

"Man, that hurt," He groaned. Steadily he got himself upright and rubbed his bottom. "Where in Kanto are you taking me Yellow? We've been riding on Dody for what feels like ages." He questioned as he felt Yellow's hand slip into his own. He took another step, resulting in him stumbling over a rock. He cursed loudly, "Arceus! If you don't tell me where we're going, I'm not going to make it in one piece!"

It was the 8th of August, which just so happened to be the boys' 19th birthday. He had been enjoying his day being at home watching television until his fellow Kanto Dex holder had kidnapped him. If one considers politely asking someone to put on a blindfold and come for a ride kidnapping. The girl had remained silent the entire time, which wasn't all that surprising to Red, but still, this was making him a little tense.

"A man who is a master of patience is a master of everything else." She scolded lightly somewhere near his right shoulder. Red whined childishly, but allowed her to lead him around.

They were obviously outside, because Red could feel the sun beaming down on him. Luckily, he had decided to wear his thinner jacket, this summer in particular was quite hot, especially for Kanto.

They came to a sudden halt, and he felt Yellow's hand leave his. He reached up and clawed at the blindfold.

"I swear Yellow, I think I might have broken my toe on that-"

"SURPRISE!"

He was cut off suddenly by the confetti tossed at him. He gaped at the sight in front of him; they were on top of Mt. Moon, overlooking Pewter City, and way out in the distance, one could see Cerulean City too. But that wasn't what Red was focusing on, instead he was focused on the party that was set up. A giant white tent shaded the area so no one would have to feel the wrath of the summer heat. Balloons were floating on strings attached to chairs, with streamers and ribbon wrapped around the legs, all of them being red, of course. There was a table littered with presents, and a two-tiered cake off to the side. And in the center of it all were Red's good friends; Blue, Green, Gold, and Silver.

He slowly turned to his companion, who was smiling sweetly. The boy couldn't do anything but stare at his surroundings in disbelief. She laughed and clutched his wrist, gently pulling him underneath the tent.

"It's the birthday boy! I can't believe you're nineteen!"

Green smiled brightly, yanking him into a tight hug. Red couldn't hide his blushing face as he returned it. "You probably thought we forgot didn't you?" He placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it.

"I didn't even know you all knew when my birthday was to be honest. I don't remember ever telling anyone."

Green giggled mischievously and winked at him, like she was keeping a secret. Red figured she was, but left the matter alone, knowing better than to try and pry it out of her.

"Aw man, not again," Gold grumbled. He was watching as Green's Blastoise was pointing its dual cannons at his Typhlosion. For some reason, the two just could not get along. "Green, your Blastoise is threatening my Typhlosion with the help of Silver's Feraligatr. Make them knock it off." He complained as he glared at the two. Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You and your Pokémon always ruin everything."

"Seriously Gold, something always goes wrong when you're around." Green noted and Silver nodded in agreement.

Gold had to blink a few times.

"What are you talking about? It's your fault. Explotaro is just trying to make friends, but your Pokémon are just as cold and heartless as you both!"

The trio continued bickering as they marched over to their equally bickering starters. Red sighed and looked to his best friend and longtime rival, Blue.

"Amateurs," He simply stated then smiled at Red. "Surprised?"

The boy bobbed his head excitedly. "I can't believe you guys did this for me. I've never had an actual birthday party before. I usually don't even realize when the day is. This means a lot. Thanks."

The gym leader waved a hand dismissively. "No need to thank me, Yellow's the one who planned it all." He motioned to the three others who seemed to be having some trouble calming their Pokémon down. "I'm going to go help them because Arceus knows they need it." He shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered over to where the conflict was happening.

Red frowned slightly and glanced at the blonde who was fixing some streamers that had fallen down. Yellow felt him watching her and timidly walked over, immediately flinching when she stopped in front of him.

"Something wrong Yellow?"

She reached into the pocket of her sundress, pulling out a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper with a yellow bow atop it. Her face went pink and she couldn't keep his eyesight as she handed it up to him.

He looked at her in confusion before taking the gift out of her shaking hands. He flipped it over and held his breath as he tore off the paper. His heart melted when he saw the picture in the frame. It was taken a few days ago while he was helping Green and Yellow study new Pokémon. The duo were standing in a meadow, each holding their Pikachus. The two Pokémon were touching noses as their trainers smiled at each other.

Red suddenly scooped the girl up and squeezed her tightly, causing her to cry out in surprise. After a few moments of Red's affection, she coughed out her last breath of air.

"Um, Red? I can't breathe all that well."

His eyes snapped open and he felt a blush creep over the bridge of his nose. He hadn't meant to act that way, something had come over Red, and he just had to give the small girl a hug. He set her down, and chuckled nervously. He looked up at the sky, and Yellow smoothed some wrinkles on her dress. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yellow motioned for him to show her the picture frame. He complied and handed it to her, their hands making contact as she took it.

When she finally looked up at the boy, she was smiling softly, her amber eyes entrancing him. Red leaned over and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for everything, Yellow." He brushed a lock of hair from her face.

She giggled quietly.

"Happy Birthday, Red."

* * *

This was something I wrote on August 8th, Red's ACTUAL birthday. I meant to post it then, but my internet stopped working, and other stuff got in the way. But, I finally got around to posting it! Red is my favorite character from the manga series, so I figured I'd write him something special.


End file.
